


I Call It 'JallyPop'

by dailylifeofStarkbucks



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Drive-In Theaters, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, but i love it, i guess??, idk what to call this honestly, jallypop, weirdest ship i can come up with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailylifeofStarkbucks/pseuds/dailylifeofStarkbucks
Summary: Like it says in the title, I couldn't decide to write Jally, or my rarepair JohnnyPop, so I stayed up til 1AM and combined them for the hell of it.So basically Sodapop takes Johnny to the movies, Dally gets jealous and shows up to the party. Soda did not expect the night to go where it did. That's pretty much it.





	1. Whaddaya mean he’s datin’ Sodapop Curtis?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I swear I tried to write this seriously, I kept wanting to meme because tumblr, but I think its pretty tame as far as fanfic goes. This is especially for my fellow JohnnyPop fans, because there are almost no fics for this pairing on ao3 (I threw in Dallas for fun). So yeah, enjoy!

“Whaddaya mean he’s datin’ Sodapop Curtis?!!”

Dallas Winston snarled, biting down tensely on his cigarette. Two-Bit gave him a weary glance, which was replaced with his usual go-to grin after a moment. 

“Sorry Dal, I know you like the kid, but it looks like you’re too late!” He laughed, “I saw it happen myself, over by the DX earlier. I saw ‘im by the station, coming down to visit Soda or somethin’, I didn’t hear that part. All I know is Soda popped a question, wantin’ ta know if he wanted to go with him to the drive in tonight. And wouldn’t you know it, kid said yes..” Two-Bit shrugged, lighting his own cigarette. 

Dally barely caught the quiet, “I know I would… that Curtis is a real doll…”  
The blonde just grimaced, a frown that was all teeth and confusion. He thought he’d had something special with the kid- a connection or somethin’.. Guess not, he thought angrily.

“And with that doll-faced Curtis kid of all people!?” Dallas muttered aloud. Two-Bit giggled. “Hey, what’s so funny, brat?” he snapped, dropping and stamping out his smoke. Two-Bit didn’t reply, just grinned silently, eyes gleaming.

“You know,” the other greaser said after a while, “You could always drop by the drive-in tonight too, just ‘cause some broad had a fella has never stopped ya from tryna steal ‘er before, Dal.” He winked and snuffed out his cigarette too. The blonde blinked, he had a point. He was Dallas Winston, he wasn’t just gonna back out of this cause some pretty-boy thinks he knows his kid better!

“Yeah, yeah.. you’re right, Sodapop barely knows ‘im too, not like I do, he ain’t stealin’ ‘im from me either!” The greaser declared to the empty lot in front of them.  
Two-Bit just smiled, jerked his jacket collar up and shoved his hands back in his pockets. “Alright, Dally, have fun, I gotta book. Steve an’ I are gonna try an’ bag some merch from that little store over by the DX for kicks tonight, I was gonna ask ya to come with, but, y’know.” He grinned. Dally just snorted and let a small smile slip.

“See ya, brat, I got somewhere t’ be.” He waved behind him as he started to trudge down the road in the general direction of the drive-in. The sun was setting over the yellow grass-lined horizon.

When he looked over his shoulder, Two-Bit was already gone.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny shivered slightly, the darkness already setting over the outdoor theater. He had never even imagined the events that occurred only a couple hours ago. The events that led him here, out to the drive-in a little over 9PM, Sodapop Curtis’s hand bracing his lower back, leading him over to the rows of seats. The dark-skinned 16-year-old didn’t have to check to see if his face was red, he could already feel it burning against the chilly night air. 

Sodapop was equally nervous, though his calm features didn’t portray it like the younger’s did. The Curtis middle-child had no experience with other guys, in any type of situation- romantic, at least. After Sandy, he’d been reluctant to start any sort of connection with anyone again. But some time had passed since her last letter, it being something along the lines of wanting both of them to ‘move on’. 

Soda had thought about it for a few weeks, and only then he started to notice just how often Johnny dropped the DX after school. He sure wasn’t there to see Steve, and he never came with homework or school-related questions or anything like that. Not that Soda’d be much help with school-work anyway. It started off normal, he just tagged along whenever Pony stopped by to see his older brother. Then Johnny started coming on his own, just hanging around, asking Soda about his day every once and a while. He occasionally bought something. It made the blonde Curtis’s head spin for a while.

Now Soda had plenty of experience with girls- greaser girls, soc broads, all kinds. He supposed he was the one attracting them, he seemed to be a beacon in that sense. From his sandy-blonde hair to his eyes to his smile, girls were always all over him. He could tell the gang envied him, but he wished they wouldn’t, Sodapop was constantly overwhelmed as it was with people drooling over him everyday.

But guys- greasers- Johnny, that was a whole new thing altogether.

Soda would’ve never even considered the thought at all, if not for his job and a hood named Dallas Winston.

At the DX, they got all kinds stopping by the station all the time. All kinds.  
He remembered once, a month or so ago, he’d gone to the back to check on two suspicious-looking customers- he thought they were trying to lift booze or something along those lines. It was easy to say Sodapop had been shocked to see the two with their faces pressed together, hands tearing at shirt collars, all in front of the chips and pop isle. Now normally he would have just told the couple to buy something and get out, but these were two greaser guys. 

The blonde remembered feeling his cheeks heat up, fluttering feeling in his stomach, and the sense of not knowing what to do. He had just stood there, lingering in the aftermath of shock for a while, before he rushed back to the register. He didn’t say anything when they bought a couple Pepsi’s, a pack of cigarettes, and some gasoline. Soda had just watched with a dumbstruck awe as they left, just got in their car and drove off. 

He didn’t recognize them, probably from the next town over, but the incident had set his mind reeling for weeks. Two guys- together, for real, too… He couldn’t keep a straight face around the gang for a couple days, his brain playing scenarios, but replacing the two strangers with himself and random members of the gang. He didn’t think he’d find them entertaining at all, but more than once Soda’d found himself blushing in front of his friends. To be honest, he wasn’t really serious about any of those fantasies. But ever since he’d started thinking about it, he started reading more into Johnny’s extended visits.

The only other time Sodapop had encountered this type of ‘new’ relationship was with Dally. Dallas Winston was a cold, hardened hood that’d spent a little over three years in New York City. From the hushed stories the blonde had told them late at night, NYC had all types too. Soda remembered Dally telling a particularly strange story of one night when he was hanging out with his gang at a spot a lot like Tim Shepard’s place. He’d gotten real boozed up, couldn’t even see straight from the way Dally’d told it, and he’d turned right ‘round over his shoulder and kissed a buddy of his. Tom? Terry? Something like that. But in New York it wasn’t a big deal, it wasn’t serious. It happened all the time in the city at big parties, when everyone was blitzed and there were no dames around. 

Things weren’t like that in Tulsa, for sure, Soda thought grimly. If he wanted to take Johnny out, nice an’ proper, like he had with Sandy or any gals he took in the past, they’d have to be real hush about it. If word got out they were goin’ ‘together’, surely someone’d find it in their schedule to pay them real rough visit. Soda couldn’t take it if Johnny got scared like that again- or worse, hurt.

He wasn’t even sure he was into that kind of life yet, but he saw no hurt in tryin’ it out, and Sodapop knew he had somethin’ special for the dark-haired tan kid in front of him. Friendship, protectiveness, love? He wasn’t sure, but the blonde was certainly interested to find out. And Johnny hadn’t refused…? Or even questioned it when Soda had asked… he just said yes. Maybe the kid had been spending more than enough time around Dally to be this loose with the topic. He could ask Johnny about it later if he remembered to. Or Dally the next time he saw him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny blew on his hands and rubbed them together in the cold, now sitting in one of the little chairs by the concession stand. Soda had offered to drive them, but Johnny didn’t want him to go through the trouble. Besides, it cost more that way anyway. 

“Hey Johnny, I’m gonna go get us some cokes, okay, just wait here for me.”

The dark-haired boy nodded, lacing his fingers together in his lap, trying to forget the cold even though it was summer. Johnny Cade’s head had been a colorful mess ever since that afternoon. He was just dropping by the gas station to see Pony’s brother, he wasn’t even sure why, he just enjoyed being around the older Greaser. Sodapop just seemed to… give off a positive, happy-go-lucky atmosphere that Johnny often lacked in his life, and he found it surprisingly uplifting just being near him. He couldn’t explain it himself, but he didn’t need to. Hanging around Sodapop Curtis made him happy, and as far as he was concerned, that was all that mattered. Until today.

Just like the past two weeks, every other day, Johnny stopped by the DX. Sodapop jumped slightly when he saw him. The darker teen wasn’t sure why, he thought he’d be used to his visits by now, they’d fallen into a nice sort of routine. Johnny would hang around after school, Soda would offer him a Pepsi or two. They’d talk sometimes. Nothing too serious, just trivial chit-chat.

But today was different. When he showed up at the station, Sodapop had been acting strangely. The blonde Curtis’s face had been painted a faint red during their whole conversation, the color refusing to fade or die down. Soda would flash him small smiles sometimes, between sentences, then quickly hide them away again, like he was ashamed for showing them in the first place. He had looked nervous too, put off by their interaction, as if he were hiding something embarrassing, or maybe he was waiting on someone else to arrive. Johnny was anxious, Ponyboy’s brother was usually a care-free, excitable greaser. But today he had only seemed the opposite, or at least in some way or another, shielding his usual brightness. Either way, Johnny had not expected their small conversation to end the way it did.

The younger teen was just about to leave, head back home, or maybe to see Pony and Darry again, when Sodapop stopped him. He caught him by the hand on his way out of the DX. Standing just outside the gas station’s door, Soda took a quick glance around. There were no cars at the station, and no one was close-by on foot that he could see. The blonde quickly took Johnny’s hands in his, talking quietly and desperately. The shorter blushed at the contact and almost took a step back in surprise.

“Johnnycakes, I-I know you spend a lot of time around Dally, an-and I jus’ want you to keep an’ open mind with me here for a second, okay?”

The shorter greaser was confused, but nodded. Maybe he was going to get an explanation for the Curtis’s strange behavior.

“Okay- I just, okay..” Soda took a few breaths in and out before continuing, anxiously looking around. “Uh, I was just wonderin’, y-you’ve been comin’ around a lot lately, and, I just thought- maybe you’d wanna, um, well I was thinkin’ of goin’ by the drive-in later… Maybe you’d wanna come with me? I-I mean I’d take ya, of course, but I mean like… like a date…?” He whispered the last part so quietly Johnny could barely hear it.

Johnny’s dark eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly. Sodapop was still holding his hands closely in his own. The black-haired boy felt his face rapidly heat up, Soda’s wide brown eyes just staring into his with a fearful, but hopeful intensity. He almost forgot he had to say something back, he was so caught up in what he had just heard. Why is Soda so nervous? Johnny wondered. …He thinks I’m going to reject him… Sodapop isn’t like Dally, he’s never been to New York, shit..of course two guys bein’ together is new to him…

“Yeah, I think I’d like that, Soda.” 

Johnny let a small smile slip, squeezing the blonde’s hands slightly and trying to put as much understanding and promise into his eyes as possible. Maybe Soda would see it, he wanted him to understand, to know he was okay with this. He wanted Sodapop to experiment, he wanted to experiment with him. He had known Pony’s brother was attractive, but he’d never even imagined Soda would be interested in him, and all of a sudden he was noticing every detail about the older greaser. The way his golden-brown eyes lit up when Johnny’d answered, his faintly sandy-blonde hair, the slight sprinkle of light freckles across his nose. His eyelashes were actually darker, more of an inky chocolate-brown, and they framed his eyes so pretty. Like a doll… Johnny thought.

“R-really? You actually wanna go-with me?” Soda sounded shocked, eyes wide, like he had only expected to be shot down or hollered at.

Johnny smiled and nodded, glancing around once or twice himself before leaning up on his tip-toes to place a quick, sweet kiss on the blonde’s cheek. Sodapop gasped lightly, dropping the younger greaser’s hands and stepping back, hand tracing the spot. Johnny didn’t say anything, just shoving his hands back in his jeans jacket’s pockets. A few moments passed as Johnny let the Curtis catch up.

“…thanks, Johnny.” Sodapop whispered, face still frozen in an innocent awe, but his pleasant excitement was all too obvious in his wonder-laced tone. 

“So, the sun’s startin’ t’ set Soda, we should get goin’,” Johnny couldn’t help but smile, his stomach still bustling with pleasant butterflies and a lingering hopefulness. He never would have expected this, but now that it was happening, he couldn’t stand to lose it. 

Soda returned his smile almost giddily, locking up the station, then taking Johnny’s hands and starting off down the street.

Neither of them saw Two-Bit peak out from the side of the building, giggling to himself, with his hand plastered over his mouth to stifle it. Soda looked back a couple minutes later. He thought he saw someone running through a store parking lot a couple buildings over, but he didn’t say anything. 

It was probably nothing after all.


	2. All Kinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of background for ya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (bit of a filler chapter -sorry- don't worry, Dally shows up soon ^^)

Johnny shivered slightly, the darkness already setting over the outdoor theater. He had never even imagined the events that occurred only a couple hours ago. The events that led him here, out to the drive-in a little over 9PM, Sodapop Curtis’s hand bracing his lower back, leading him over to the rows of seats. The dark-skinned 16-year-old didn’t have to check to see if his face was red, he could already feel it burning against the chilly night air. 

Sodapop was equally nervous, though his calm features didn’t portray it like the younger’s did. The Curtis middle-child had no experience with other guys, in any type of situation- romantic, at least. After Sandy, he’d been reluctant to start any sort of connection with anyone again. But some time had passed since her last letter, it being something along the lines of wanting to ‘move on’. 

Soda had thought about it for a few weeks, and only then he started to notice just how often Johnny dropped the DX after school. He sure wasn’t there to see Steve, and he never came with homework or school-related questions or anything like that. Not that Soda’d be much help with school-work anyway. It started off normal, he just tagged along whenever Pony stopped by to see his older brother. Then Johnny started coming on his own, just hanging around, asking Soda about his day every once and a while. He occasionally bought something. It made the blonde Curtis’s head spin for a while.

Now Soda had plenty of experience with girls- greaser girls, soc broads, all kinds. He supposed he was the one attracting them, he seemed to be a beacon in that sense. From his sandy-blonde hair to his eyes, to his smile, girls were always all over him. He could tell the gang envied him, but he wished they wouldn’t, Sodapop was constantly overwhelmed as it was with people drooling over him everyday.

But guys- greasers- Johnny; that was a whole new thing altogether. Soda would’ve never even considered the thought at all, if not for his job, and a hood named Dallas Winston.  
At the DX, they got all kinds stopping by the station all the time. All kinds. 

He remembered once, a month or so ago, he’d gone to the back to check on two suspicious-looking customers- he thought they were trying to lift booze or something along those lines. It was easy to say Sodapop had been shocked to see the two with their faces pressed together, hands tearing at shirt collars, all in front of the chips and pop isle. Now normally he would have just told the couple to buy something and get out, but these were two greaser guys. 

The blonde remembered feeling his cheeks heat up, fluttering feeling in his stomach, and the sense of not knowing what to do. He had just stood there, lingering in the aftermath of shock for a while, before he rushed back to the register. He didn’t say anything when they bought a couple Pepsi’s, a pack of cigarettes, and some gasoline. Soda had just watched with a dumbstruck awe as they left, just got in their car and drove off. 

He didn’t recognize them, probably from the next town over, but the incident had set his mind reeling for weeks. Two guys- together, for real, too… He couldn’t keep a straight face around the gang for a couple days. His brain kept playing scenarios, but replacing the two strangers with himself and random members of the gang. He didn’t think he’d find them entertaining at all, but more than once Soda’d found himself blushing in front of his friends. To be honest, he wasn’t really serious about any of those fantasies. But ever since he’d started thinking about it, he started reading more into Johnny’s extended visits.

The only other time Sodapop had encountered this type of ‘new’ relationship was with Dally. Dallas Winston was a cold, hardened hood that’d spent a little over three years in New York City. From the hushed stories the blonde had told them late at night, NYC had all types too. Soda remembered Dally telling a particularly strange story of one night when he was hanging out with his gang at a spot a lot like Tim Shephard’s place. He’d gotten real boozed up, couldn’t even see straight from the way Dally’d told it, and he’d turned right ‘round over his shoulder and kissed a buddy of his. Tom? Terry? Something like that. But in New York it wasn’t a big deal, it wasn’t serious. It happened all the time in the city at big parties, when everyone was blitzed and there were no dames around. 

Things weren’t like that in Tulsa, for sure, Soda thought grimly. If he wanted to take Johnny out, nice an’ proper, like he had with Sandy or any gals he took in the past, they’d have to be real hush about it. If word got out they were goin’ ‘together’, surely someone’d find it in their schedule to pay them real rough visit. Soda couldn’t take it if Johnny got scared like that again- or worse, hurt.

He wasn’t even sure he was into that kind of life yet, but he saw no hurt in tryin’ it out, and Sodapop knew he had somethin’ special for the dark-haired tan kid in front of him. Friendship, protectiveness, love? He wasn’t sure, but the blonde was certainly interested to find out. And Johnny hadn’t refused…? Or even questioned it when Soda had asked… he just said yes. Maybe the kid had been spending more than enough time around Dally to be this loose with the topic. He could ask Johnny about it later if he remembered to.   
Or Dally the next time he saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you liked this trash =)  
> (always appreciated)  
> (More chapters to come?)


End file.
